Kagerou Days-Hetalia Version
by pastafangirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the Kagerou Project. Will accept requests for pairings and songs . R&R. Shounen-ai if you squint. Rated T for language, blood, character death, etc. Creative Criticism is appreciated. First up is Kagerou Days with Spamano!
1. Kagerou Days-Spamano

**A/N: Hello, fellow humans!:D So ****ello, fellow humans!:D****I had a great idea last night that just had to be done. So I will be doing oneshots based the song "Kagerou Days" by Hatsune Miku.:D Feel free to request a pairing! But I will only do each pairing once(Unless, I feel like changing the characters around or want to do Nyotalia XD)! First up is Spamano!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my laptop and this story. As well as a body and clothes, and a iPod, etc. **

**(^o^) I'm-a-line-kun is happy to be of service!**

It was noon on August 15. At a small park, by the corner, you would see two boys. The older one, Antonio, was obviously Spanish and seemed very good-natured judging by the smile on his face even as the younger was yelling at him. The younger one, Lovino, was Italian and scowling at everything in sight, while holding a cat that was a white with a splotch of orange on its head and a weird curl, similar to one Lovino has, coming of the top of his head .

"It's a very pretty day today, don't you think, Lovi?" Antonio asked, looking at the younger Italian. Lovino just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't call me that, idiota!" he yelled at Antonio, before looking down at the cat. "Hey, but you know, I don't really like the summertime." He muttered under his breath, so quietly Antonio barely heard it.

Antonio opened his mouth to respond, but at that second the cat jumped out of Lovino's arms and ran toward the street. "Fucking cat!" Romano yelled before running after it.

Antonio had jumped up to help his friend and noticed a truck speeding towards , Romano didn't notice the truck coming as he jumped into the street, and the traffic light turned red. "Lovino, look out!" Antonio yelled but it was too late. By the time, Romano noticed the truck, he was hit. Blood splattered everywhere, even on Antonio and a scream rang out a little too late for the driver to have stopped.

Antonio tried to breathe but was barely getting any oxygen, as he choked on the smell of Lovino's hair. He couldn't take it. These had to be lies, right? It was a trick of the heat obviously. Antonio looked up and saw what looked like a shadow of himself, grinning. "I am the haze." It said answering his unspoken question. "And what you see right now, is exactly what you will get." The haze said with a smirk, right before Antonio fell into a dark sleep.

Antonio awoke with a start, sitting up on his bed, and looking around. He checked his phone and saw it was around noon on August 14. A cricket's cry resounded in his head. He got up and went to meet with Lovino the next day once more. However, he was wondering why they were here because they sat in the exact same park at the exact same time as they were in his dream, or what he thought was a dream anyways. This time, however, as Lovino moved to go chase after the cat, Antonio grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.

"Hey, Lovino, we should just leave." Antonio said. Lovino just scowled and nodded his head in agreement. However, just as they were stepping off the path, everyone looked at the sky, and pointed while trying not to scream. As Lovino walked just ahead of the Spaniard, a beam fell from the sky from a nearby construction site. The beam hit Lovino, stabbing through his body, and splattering blood everywhere.

Antonio couldn't believe it. Even though he had prevented the truck from hitting him, Lovino still died. It was beginning to be difficult to breathe, he could only choke on the smell of Lovino's hair once more. He began to run towards Lovino's body hoping to save him, when he was stopped by the Haze, who smiled mockingly.

"I bet you wish you were asleep, don't you?" The Haze smirked, "But, trust me, it's not a dream." Antonio's vision blurred, keeping his thoughts away, as he attempted to reach Lovino before falling back into a dream. However, he could have sworn that Lovino held a dark smile as he was impaled by the beam.

The cycle, however, continued for another ten years. No matter what Antonio did, Lovino always ended up dying. He couldn't take it anymore. Every day, for ten years, he had seen Lovino die. He couldn't see the end coming, so he decided to make an ending for this tragic story.

They were at the park once again, and the cat had just jumped out of Lovino's arms. Lovino, as he had before, ran after it, and the traffic light turned red. However, this is where the change it the story comes. Running after Lovino, right before the truck hit, Antonio pushed Lovino out of the way, and got hit instead. Lovino couldn't breathe, he was choking on the smell of Antonio's hair. He couldn't take it, and repeated the same words Antonio had said when it was him hit.

"Are these lies? I bet the heat is just mocking me." Antonio looked to the side to see the Haze, smirking as it hadn't said that what he sees is what he is going to get. The Haze looked shocked, not have expected Antonio to push Lovino out of the way to get hit himself, before it disappeared. 'Maybe this summer day will finally pass, now.' But, right before everything went black, he saw a hazy shadow of Lovino appear, behind said Italian.

Lovino awoke, lying in his bed, with tears in his eyes. "Guess I failed again, hm." He muttered, cradling a cat in his arms still. 'I can hear a cricket cry ringing in my head.'

**(^o^)Ciao~! I'm I'm-a-line-kun! Nice to meet you!**

**A/N: I listened to JubyPhonic's English piano cover of this song while writing this, so I may have taken some of her lyrics and converted them to sound like something one would normally say. Leave a review if you want to request a pairing! I plan on doing others anyways but if you want a specific pairing or a specific character as Hibiya or Hiyori. R&R. Reviews make me happy and make me give the reviewer's cookies! Flames are used to cook the flesh of my victims and to melt marshmellows for s'mores. Have a good day and don't forget to review.**

** -Pasta-chan**


	2. Toumei Answer-Spamano

**A/N:****Hello****once****again,****fellow****humanoids!****So****originally,****I****was****going****to****only****do****Kagerou****Days****for****this****collection****of****one****shots****and****then****I****got****a****request****to****do****one****of****the****songs****involving****Shintarou****and****Ayano****with****Spain****and****Romano****as****the****characters****so****now****instead****of****just****different****pairings****you****can****request****different****pairings****and****songs.****Genderbend****is****also****accepted.****So****anyways,****this****oneshot****is****Toumei****Answer****with****Spain****as****Shintarou****and****Romano****as****Ayano.****Why****is****it****always****Romano****who****dies?****T T****BTW,****They****will****seem****out****of****character****because****of****who****they****were****cast****as.****Warnings:****Character****Death,****Mentions****of****sucide,****Sad****Spain,****Happy****Romano,****OOC**

**DISCLAIMER:****I****do****not****own****Hetalia,****Kagerou****Project,****the****song,****or****the****sentences****I****may****have****taken****from****the****lyrics****of****JubyPhonic's****English****cover****of****said****song.****I****wish****I****did****though,****alas****I****am****not****rich****yet****so****I****don't.****I****do****own****my****iPod****which****I****typed****this****up****on,****my****computer,****the****story****I****wrote,****and****some****manga,****clothes,****books,****etc.**

**(^o^)****I'm a line kun****missed****you****all****while****he****was****gone~**

Toumei Answer Spamano

It was a normal day at Hetalia Academy, and the European class was receiving their latest test results. A desk away from the window sat a Spanish boy with dark, slightly curly hair, and bright green eyes. Next to him sat an Italian boy that was somewhat smaller than the Spainard, with reddish dark brown hair, with a strange curl coming from the top of his head that seemed to defy gravity, as well as hazel eyes. The two were waiting to be handed back their tests, so the Italian, who's name was Lovino, was studying for the next test, having never been strong in this subject. He was attempting to get the Spainard to quiz him on the material, at the moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lovino demanded, as if the subject was quizzing the Spainard didn't respond and simply looked at the textbook that held no answers to him. He was about to respond when the teacher came by and gave them their tests.

"So, what score did you get on this test?" Loving asked curiously. Antonio sighed, " The same as usual. They make these tests so easy, it's not really challenging." He deadpanned. Lovino smiled timidly, hiding his test, even though Antonio had already seen the bad grade. Antonio went to look out the window, musing about he seemed to be the only one to see the world for how it is, and sighing. Lovino, having heard his opinion on the world, turned to him smiling. "Well, that's too

bad, because you know, the world is much more fun than you seem to think." Antonio looked at Lovino, who was had folded his test into a swan and was holding it out to him, smiling, and said, " It might be, but, then again you always seem to be so glad."

Antonio went up to the roof when class was dismissed and began thinking about his life. What was making him remain here? He tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. He wasn't get challenged by school or something similar. Even if a miracle happened, he could probably figure it out easily in a short time. Everything about him said he was a cold and calloused fool, and he knew it was true. If he were to die right at that second, he would just be replaced sooner or later. Lovino came up behind him, as Antonio said that last thought out loud,

and threw the red scarf he always wore around Antonio's neck. " Saying crazy things like that is just silly." He said, grinning all the while.

A few weeks later, Antonio was sitting in his seat, but something was different. He hadn't seen Lovino in a few days and he was starting to get uneasy about it. At that moment, Antonio saw some of the girls in his class walk in, crying. It was then he noticed the flowers that had been left on Lovino's desk. Antonio eyes widened in realization. No, Lovino couldn't be dead, could he? He heard the girls mention something about jumping off the roof and sucide. Lovino wouldn't do something like that would he? He seemed so happy before! He then recalled the other day when he had come across Lovino crying in an empty classroom, and not knowing what to do, Antonio had just left. If only he had confronted Lovino, he might still be here. He couldn't take the

whispers of his classmates as they gossiped about the event. He stormed out of the classroom, crumpling the test paper the teacher had just handed him back.

Antonio made his way to the roof thinking about Lovino. The shade of his hair, the carefree smile he always seemed to wear. Everyone would most likely forget him in a heartbeat, but Antonio wouldn't. Thinking back to the last memories of Lovino, he realized that Lovino had been keeping his feelings hid behind that carefree smile. Although he would never see the smile again, he

could never forget such a beutiful smile. He left the roof, leaving behind two paper swans made from test papers.

**(^o^)****I'm a line kun****is****back~!**

**A/N:****So****what****did****you****think?****Hate****it?****Love****it?****Let****me****know,****especially****you****guest****reviewer****that****requested****it...****I****know****who****you****are!****Actually****no****I****don't.****Creative****criticism****appreciated.**** Let me know how to improve my writing. ****Feel****free****to****request****a****song****and****pairing.****I****know****they****were****OOC****but****the****request****was**

**Spain****as****Shintarou****and****Romano****as****Ayano.****So,****I****complied.****Flames****will****be****used****to****cook****the****remains****of****my****victims.****Please****leave****a****review,****they****make****me****happy****:D.****Good****day****to****you.**

** Pasta chan**


End file.
